


Call me father.

by mkhhhx



Series: Call me father [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, I'm so going to hell, Kinks I wouldn't want to address, M/M, Thankfully it's in greek so most of you can't read it, Those who can and will tho, have fun, sin - Freeform
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Ήταν μια άσχημη μέρα. ο Χοσόκ ήταν πολύ κουρασμένος. Γύριζε στο μικρό του σπίτι μέσα στη βροχή, πιασμένος από τη βραδινή του εργασία. Κάπου στα μισά του δρόμου συνειδητοποίησε ότι δεν θέλει να πάει πίσω στην τρύπα που αποκαλεί σπίτι, αλλά και πάλι έπρεπε να βρει καταφύγιο από τη βροχή. Ήταν ακόμα ξημερώματα και τα μαγαζιά ήταν κλειστά. Περνώντας έξω από την εκκλησία, σκέφτηκε ότι ήταν καλή ιδέα. Τουλάχιστον για λίγο.

Ανέβηκε γρήγορα τα σκαλιά και μπήκε μέσα, στάζοντας στο πάτωμα. Στην αρχή νόμιζε ότι δεν υπήρχε κανένας, πράγμα παράλογο αφού ήταν ανοιχτά. Άκουσε βήματα από το ιερό και ξαφνικά ένοιωσε ντροπή, που μπήκε σε έναν τέτοιο χώρο, μετά τη βραδινή του εργασία. Εμφανίστηκε ένας νεαρός, μαυροντυμένος. Κοιτάχτηκαν για λίγο, μέχρι που τον πλησίασε. Τον ρώτησε αν θέλει μια πετσέτα ή κάτι ζεστό να πιεί. Εκείνη τη στιγμή χάρηκε που φορούσε μια απλή φόρμα και ένα παλιό φούτερ (τα από κάτω ήταν άλλο θέμα).

 "Μπορείς να με φωνάζεις παπά Τζος" αποκρίθηκε ο νεαρός παπάς -ή ίσως ήταν διάκονος-. ο Χοσόκ κάθισε σε μια από τις ξύλινες καρέκλες, πίνοντας το τσάι που του πρόσφερε ο ιερέας.

"Πώς έτυχε να είσαι μέσα στη βροχή μια τέτοια ώρα τέκνο μου;"

"Δουλεύω βράδια." αποκρίθηκε διστακτικά ο Χοσόκ.

Πιάσανε χαλαρή κουβέντα, χρόνια είχε ο Χοσόκ όχι μόνο να μπει μέσα σε εκκλησία, αλλά και να νοιώσει άνετα, χωρίς να υπάρχει κάποιος να τον κρίνει, για τα προφανώς βαμμένα μαλλιά ή τα πολλά σκουλαρίκια του.

"Και τι δουλειά κάνεις λοιπόν;"

"...μπάρμαν."

"Ξέρεις δεν θέλω να σε προσβάλλω... Αλλά φαίνεται το φωσφόριζέ διχτυωτό από μέσα…"

Ο Χοσόκ δεν απάντησε, παρά κοίταζε το πάτωμα.

"Δεν είναι ντροπή ξέρεις."

"Είναι...Αλλά πληρώνει τα έξοδα της σχολής."

"Αν είσαι στον δρόμο του θεού, καμιά εργασία δεν είναι ντροπή, αρκεί να είσαι καλά με τον εαυτό σου και τον ύψιστο."

Η συζήτηση τους συνεχίστηκε ακόμα για πολύ, μέχρι που η βροχή καταλάγιασε σε ένα ελαφρύ ψιχάλισμα και ο ήλιος άρχισε να ανεβαίνει στον ουρανό πλαισιωμένος από τιτιβίσματα πουλιών.

"Είναι ώρα να φύγω νομίζω." Ο πατέρας έγνεψε.

"Με τις ευλογίες μου, είθε να ξανασυναντηθούμε τέκνο μου"

Και έτσι, ο Χοσόκ πήγε στο σπίτι του.

Ήταν στη μέση της παράστασης, όλα τα φώτα πάνω του με την άκρη του ματιού του μπορούσε να διακρίνει τον Σονού, τον εργοδότη του ανάμεσα στους πελάτες ευτυχώς, μέσω του φίλου του Κιχιούν, είχε έρθει πρώτη φορά για να δουλέψει εδώ και έβγαζε παραπάνω από τα απαραίτητα. Δεν μπορούσε να πει ότι περνάει άσχημα.

Τον κοιτάει, συνεχίζοντας να κουνάει το κορμί του στον ρυθμό της μουσικής. Του φαίνεται γνωστός, με το απλό άσπρο του πουκάμισο και το γκρι παντελόνι αλλά και παράταιρος για το μέρος. Δεν ασχολήθηκε μαζί του, συνέχισε να χορεύει, δίνοντας προσοχή στους κοντινούς πελάτες που πετάγανε χρήματα προς το μέρος του.

Ώρες μετά, κουρασμένος, ιδρωμένος και γύρω στα 500 δολάρια πλουσιότερος, αποσύρθηκε στα πίσω δωμάτια για να πιεί κάτι και να αλλάξει. Καθισμένος στον φθαρμένο καναπέ ακούει ένα χτύπο στην πόρτα. Προφανώς ήρθε ο Σονού, για τον απολογισμό της ημέρας, οπότε δεν κάνει καν τον κόπο να βάλει μια μπλούζα. Πριν πει περάστε μέσα, μπαίνει μια σιλουέτα πολύ λεπτότερη από του εργοδότη του και πολύ κομψότερη από του φίλου και συνστρίπερ του. Τον αναγνωρίζει αμέσως αλλά αρνείται να το πιστέψει. Τι μπορεί να κάνει ο πατέρας εδώ; Με νωχελικές κινήσεις κάθεται σε μια καρέκλα και χαμογελάει. Ο Χοσόκ τον παρατηρεί, το καλοσμιλεμένο σώμα του μέσα από το λεπτό σακάκι, αλλά ακόμα και τότε αρνείται να ρωτήσει το οτιδήποτε.

"Λοιπόν;"

Ο Χοσόκ τον κοιτάζει, τι υποτίθεται ότι πρέπει να κάνει; Ο Παπά Τζος σηκώνεται και αρχίζει να ξεκουμπώνει το πουκάμισο του.

"Δεν μπορούσα να σε βγάλω από το μυαλό μου, βρεγμένο, κρίμα που ήμασταν σε εκκλησία.."

"Πώς με βρήκες;"

Ο άντρας χαμογέλασε και συνέχισε την δουλειά του, με το πουκάμισο να κρέμεται χαλαρά από τους ώμους του, αφού κλείδωσε την πόρτα.

"Δεν θα μας ενοχλήσει κανείς", είπε.

Ο Χοσόκ παγωμένος στον καναπέ δεν ήξερε πως να αντιδράσει. Το μοναδικό πράγμα που μπορούσε να σκεφτεί ήταν οι κοιλιακοί μπροστά του, οπότε έκανε το μόνο πράγμα που βρήκε λογικό. Τους θώπευσε.

"Απόψε θα σε κάνω να δεις τον χριστό φαντάρο."

Ο Χοσόκ σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ, ξεχνώντας το μπλουζάκι του και προχωρώντας προς τον άντρα.

"Θα με συγχωρέσετε για τα αμαρτήματα μου παπά Τζος;"

"Άμα είσαι καλό παιδί και με ακούς... Αν και πιθανότατα θα αμαρτήσουμε και οι δύο"

Κάνει τον σταυρό του κοιτάζοντας προς τα πάνω, η ξεθωριασμένη λάμπα φωτίζει το πρόσωπο του. Αφήνει τα χέρια του να περιπλανηθούν, στο στήθος, την πλάτη και πιο κάτω, μέχρι που νοιώθει κάτι σκληρό και βαρύ, με δεξιοτεχνία κατεβάζει το φερμουάρ του παντελονιού και βγάζει έναν διακοσμημένο ξύλινο σταυρό από μέσα, τον κρατάει και τον επεξεργάζεται εμφανώς σοκαρισμένος.

Ο παπά Τζος χαμογελάει... "Για προστασία από τον προστάτη" και ξανακάνει τον σταυρο του.

Ο Χοσόκ παραμερίζει το γκρι, διακοσμημένο με στεφάνια γαϊδουράγκαθων εσώρουχο και σπρώχνει τον Τζος πάλι πίσω προς την καρέκλα, γονατίζει μπροστά του και χρησιμοποιεί στο έπακρο την ανυπαρξία αντανακλαστικών πνιγμού του. Ο παπά Τζος ακουμπάει το χέρι του στο κεφάλι του Χοσόκ, τραβώντας ελαφρά τα μαλλιά του, προφανώς δίνοντας την ευλογία του μιας και πολλές φορές επικαλείται διάφορα άγια πρόσωπα.

Μετά από ώρα και αφού ατμός καλύπτει τους καθρέφτες, ο Χοσόκ αποφασίζει να φέρει τα μύρα για να καλύψει τον Τζος και τον εαυτό του ενώ αργά ξεντύνεται από τα ελάχιστα που του έχουν απομείνει (περίπου μισό παντελόνι, βρακί ξέχασε να φορέσει γιατί βιαζόταν).

Ο Χοσόκ αφού έχουν γίνει οι απαραίτητες προετοιμασίες, τραβάει τον Τζος προς το κρεβάτι και τον καβαλάει  και μπλα μπλα μπλα τέλος πάντων βγάλανε τα μάτια τους, το τρίψαν το πιπέρι, σκούξαν τα ντιβάνια, σπάσαν τα σανίδια, έβαλε ο Τζίσους τα χακί, λερωθήκαν τα καλά σεντόνια, έσπασε μισός καθρέφτης (σαν και ψάλτης ο παπά Τζος πιάνει πολύ ψηλές).

Ο Χοσόκ, με ποτάμια ιδρώτα να κυλούν στο σώμα του και να αναμιγνύονται με τα λοιπά σωματικά υγρά τους σηκώνει το σώμα του, μορφάζοντας στην αίσθηση του κρύου αέρα στον πρωκτό του και κάθεται στο κρεβάτι.

"Δεύτερο γύρο;"

Δεν μπορεί να πιστέψει στα αυτιά του. Πόσο καιρό άραγε ήταν περιορισμένος ο Τζος για να έχει τόσο επιτακτικές ανάγκες;

Σηκώνεται να βρει μια πετσέτα για να τους καθαρίσει και χρησιμοποιώντας περισσότερο τη γλώσσα του παρά το ύφασμα, καταφέρνει όχι μόνο να καθαρίσει αρκετά καλά, αλλά και να είναι έτοιμο το στρατιωτάκι του Τζος για την επόμενη μάχη. Σκαρφαλώνει ξανά στο κρεβάτι με την γατίσια του χάρη και τραβάει ένα κουτί από κάτω, βγάζει μια αλυσίδα και την δίνει στον Τζος γελώντας σιγανά. Ο νεαρός την επεξεργάζεται, είναι πνίχτης

"Χρησιμοποίησε την", λέει ενώ συνεχίζει να ανακατεύει πράγματα στο κουτί, βγάζοντας δύο ζευγάρια χειροπέδες (ασορτί με το ατσάλινο κρεβάτι) και μια μεταξένια κόκκινη κορδέλα.

"Πλήρωσες με την ώρα;"

"Πλήρωσα τη νύχτα."

Και από κει και πέρα, κάθε Κυριακή πρωί πήγαινε να πιει κοινώνιο ο Χοσόκ, κάθε Κυριακή βραδύ πήγαινε να τον πιει ο παπά Τζος.


End file.
